The Newest of Riders
by BookwormFangirl3712
Summary: This is a fanfiction I'm sponsoring for a friend of mine who does not own an account here. I'm posting it as a favor to him and have not changed any of his writing from the way he sent it to me. 100% of this fanfiction goes to him. This is a story about the newest dragon riders and their adventures
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kayleb heard a weird sound in the morning. He had woken up to it and found a small dragon knocking on his window on the side of his bed, and in its mouth he saw a letter addressed to him. "Yes its finally here!" he shouted in bed. He quickly ran to his mother to tell her the good news."Mom my acceptance letter is here." He said."What letter, to hoggwarts?" Kayleb's mother said. "The letter to the dragons training academy, they accepted me!" "Well done Kayleb, I'm so proud of you!" she said while giving him a bone crushing hug." They wrote that I start in 1 week, I can't wait." 6 days later Kayleb was peacefully eating his breakfast when suddenly his elder brother Sabetooth barged in and said " Kayleb shouldn't you get going". "Why should I?" " Because its time for you to pick your egg nitwit". A sudden realization popped in to Kaylebs head. He dashed out oh the house and ran as fast as he could. Shoved and dodged the people that were in front of him and wouldn't stop untill he reached his destination. When he saw the large house he loudly stormed inside and he finally made it."Hello guys" he said awkwardly because everyone was staring at him in shock. "Wow Kayleb, that was one of the best entrees I have seen you do" a young girl said. " Well hi to you to Willow" he said sarcastically to his best friend "what are you even doing here?". "You're not the only one that got the acceptance letter". Before he could say another word he was cut by dragon egg manager. He said " Welcome to to my humble home where all six of you will get your very first dragon, now the instructions are very simple hold your hand up sideways like this *shows them* and just walk next to the eggs with your hand on them, when it glows it means that the dragon is your ,because it is the dragon that chooses the rider, and you better stand back because when it glows , let's just say it will go BOOM!" " So you wanna walk together" Willow asked. "Sure" Kayleb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Kayleb was walking behind Willow he noticed that one of the six teens had an egg in his hands and it was glowing fire red. All the teens were prepared for a small boom, but then a giant wave of sound pierced the ears of the people in a 65 meter radius. "Well well well, look what we have here" the manager said " Sivo got his first dragon which is a... Monstrous Nightmare!". "Wow" he shouted excitedly. And right after that his cousin Siva hatched a Hideous Zippleback. Later that day a boy named Marcel hatched a Gronkle. A few minutes later a girl named Zena got a Scauldrone. Half an hour later and there is still no luck for Willow and Kayleb. Kayleb saw the look of worry on his friends eye and said not to give up with a reassuring smile. Willow was about to walk away until she saw an egg glow. She thought it might have been for Kayleb until she realized her hand was over it. When it burst the sound was so loud it could only be one thing... a Thunderdrum. Now it was finally Kayleb's turn he wondered what it might be a changewing, a timperjack, a bone knapper until the sudden realization of a fire red glowing egg and spikes every where for he had hatched a... Deadly Nadder Head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kayleb: 13 years old, brownish blond hair, average size fury vest, blackish brown pants, dirty yellow shirt, blue eyes Kayleb's dragon: deadly nadder head, named penny, female top of the head, back, and top wings are dark blue, bottom horn tip of the wings and feet fade into purple bottom of the head and belly is beige tail is striped with beige and blue

Willow: 13 years old, dirty blond, a bit shorter than average, green eyes gray skirt, blue shirt, and light blue leggings, green eyes Willows dragon: thunder drum, named sockound, male all of body, except under belly, is indigo with whit spots under belly is white to beige

Marcel: 14 years old, muscular, brown hair, taller than average brown half sleeve shirt, blackish green pants, brown eyes Marcel's dragon: gronkle, named bosto, male all of body, except belly, swamp green with brown spots underbelly beige

Zena: 14 years old, blackish brown hair, taller than average black long sleeve shirt, tight brown pants, light brown eyes Zena's dragon: scauldrone, named coral, female all places, except belly and bottom of the head, is sky blu belly and bottom of the head is baby blue

Sivo: 13 years old, short blond hair, shorter than average(Siva's cousin) green long sleeve, black pants, hazel eyes Sivo's dragon: monstrous nightmare, named ember-burn, male every where, except belly, is ember orange, belly is beige

Siva: 13 years old, long blond hair, shorter than average(Sivo's cousin) black long sleeve shirt, green skirt, black leggings, hazel eyes Siva's dragon: hideous zippleback, diddo, male every where, except belly, is dark green with red spots belly is beige


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The teens began walking their way home accompanied by their knew baby dragons. The dragons couldn't fly yet so each of them were perched on their riders shoulder of heads. Willow and Kayleb were taking a short cut to their houses (they are next door neighbors) through the trees. Willow noticed a worried look in Kayleb's eyes. " Hey Kayleb why do you look so worried, you got a dragon all of us did". "I'm just thinking about tomorrow, what if I'm not good enough for the academy" he said. " If you don't think that you are good enough for the academy why do think u got chosen, there is seriously nothing to worry about". They both saw their houses and Willow kissed Kayleb on the cheek goodbye and left. " What are you looking at?" he said talking to his new dragon. And his small dragon gave a cute little giggle. When he arrived home with his deadly nadder he realized that he had no knowledge what so ever on his knew dragon. He went to his room, opened his closet and got out the book of dragons and read: Deadly Nadder Head Class: sharp Attack: 10 Speed: 8 Armor: 16 Fire power: 18 hottest Shot limit: 6 Venom: 16 Jaw strength: 5 Stealth: 10 Then Kayleb thought that this dragon won't be so bad after all and began to pat her on her head. Willow on the other knew her dragon and herself would be great team from the start. She was always fascinated by the thunder drum and it's roar. In fact she was fascinated by all dragon, and to ride one she thought was a huge privilege. Tomorrow would be an amazing day, because she was finally going to train a dragon. The next day Today was a big day for the young teens. They were finally going to learn how to train their dragons. "I can't believe that we are about to meat Chief Hiccup Haddock" Zena said." Yeah but he's not that great and all" said Marcel. " Would you have the courage to train a night fury with no back up?" Willow told him. Marcel hesitated and finally said " Yeah I probably would". Everyone thought that Marcel was thick headed but they didn't really care about him anymore because they were all focused on meeting the actual founder of dragon training. As they walked on they saw the academy in the distance and began to run. They saw a giant ring with metal chains and bars serving as the roof. They saw a simple wooden chair at the top of the arena with a door right behind as curious as ever Willow and Kayleb decided to investigate. They were about to knock on it opened and there stood a straightened up 54 year old gray haired and bearded man. He was 1 meter and a half tall, and slightly wrinkled. It was Hiccup Haddock III. " Well what do we have here?" Mr. Haddock said. "Sorry sir we didn't mean to disturb" Kayleb said. " We were only curious" Willow explained. " Don't worry you're not in trouble, I was just wondering as well" Mr. Haddock said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mr. Haddock put his arms over Kayleb and Willow and walk with them to the center of the arena with their dragons perched on his shoulders." So six of the future dragon riders, it is my pleasure to meet all of you. So I see you've all got your dragons that's great then we can get started right away". " Come on penny" Kayleb said " Let's go sockound " Willow urged. The dragons partially flew before landing in their arms. " Can someone tell me what's the most important relationship between riders and their dragons?" Mr. Haddock asked. " To show who's boss" Marcel answered. " Is it trust?" Zena asked. " Yes that's it. Without trust dragon riding would be impossible" Mr. Haddock said. " Trust shmust( I'm sorry you had to read that) when are we gonna ride our dragons" Marcel said. " First you guys are going to raise your dragons because they even can't even fly themselves" Haddock said. "All of you will come back every month for a year for any questions you might ask. Class dismiss" Zena was excited about her scauldrone because she knew it was going to be a big dragon. Her dragon, coral, and s were on their way home. Luckily for coral Zena lived next to the beach. Zena herself loved to swim. And when coral wanted to sleep she would in a big bucket of water. Marcel and his gronkle, bosto, are the hot heads of the group. Marcel is tough and low tempered. Bosto is a nice rock eating dragon, mostly because he makes fun of his rider and usually sets him on fire. Why is what I wonder.

It's been 3 months since that day and their dragons are having a phase. Penny was shooting spikes every where while breathing the hottest flames, sockound was screaming sound waves, bosto was basically eating through the floorboards, coral was spraying boiling water, ember-burn, sivo's dragon, ignites himself on fire and runs all around the place, and dido, siva's dragon, breaths gas and shots lightning and breaths fire all at once. It seemed to the teens that it'd be the end of the world." That's it I can't handle this anymore!" Sivo said. " It's driving me crazy" Siva agreed. " Fine guys, we'll go to Mr. Haddock and ask him why these stuff are happening" Zena said. Even though they left Willow and Kayleb honestly didn't mind that their baby dragons acted because they know it's just a phase that would probably end soon, so stayed behind. " So how are things going with sockound?" Kayleb asked. " It's actually going well, we have our ups in downs but it's still good" Willow answered while sockound napping in her arms and stroking his head " What about you and penny?". " Well its going great although we do have issues with the chasing chickens thing" he gestures to penny now chasing a chicken. They bothed laughed talked for 20 minutes and then they left to their houses. " Mr. Haddock our dragon are driving us crazy!" Siva shouted. " Why are they acting like this?" Zena questioned. " Incase you haven't noticed the dragons are still at the tiny tooth stage, they are acting exactly like you when you were kids" Mr. Haddock explained. " Then when will they reach the short wing stage" Zena asked. " In about one year. Wait isn't there two more of you?" Haddock asked. " Willow and Kayleb?, those two losers said that things with their dragons are going to end so they stayed behind" Marcel replied. " Take me to them" Haddock ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

" Penny watch it!" Kayleb shouted, penny almost hit him with her spikes, which luckily weren't poison yet. His dragon gave a little giggle. " Fine I'm not speaking to you anymore" he said. Penny gave a cry and ran to him with puppy dog eyes. " I can't stay made at you" he gave up and just melted in those eyes. She stood on his lap turned around a couple of times and went to sleep. Kayleb was also feeling sleepy he carried penny to his bed and lied down next to her, penny noticed and snuggled up on him. They slept for 15 minutes until he heard a knock on the door. Penny and him yawned she jumped on his head and left to the door. It was Sivo and hi noticed that Siva was knocking on Willow's door as well. " hey Sivo what's up?" Kayleb asked. " Dude I think your in trouble-haha". Willow walked up to Kayleb and asked what was going on and he shrugged. " What's wrong Mr. Haddock?" she asked. " I'm just wondering why you didn't join the others" "Well, Willow and I knew about the stages of the dragon" Kayleb said. " Yeah sir three days before we entered the academy we went to his house to read the book of dragons, we that there was the stages of egg, tiny tooth, short wing, broad wing, and rarely seen titan wing. We knew it was only a phase so we just dealt with it" Willow explained. "You guys really pay attention" Haddock said surprised " Keep up the good work" then Hiccup Haddock was off. " What do you think just happened?" Willow asked Kayleb. " I don't but I'm going to bed". " Its four in the afternoon" Willow laughed and she left too.

5 months later

It's been almost a year in which the teens have had their dragon companions. Sockound is now up to Willow's knee but is about a meter long. Penny is a bit over Kayleb's waist and her tail spikes are now poisoned, all the dragons have finally reached the short wing phase. " Now that the hard part is over what do we have to do?" Kayleb asked. " Now you train them" Mr. Haddock said while gesturing to the dragons fighting. " And how do you suppose we do that" Marcel asked. " That's for you to find out, but there is going to be a show whoever impresses me the most wins" Haddock said excitedly. " What do we win, a ship, a house!" Sivo stated. " The chance for me to teach you how to fly your dragon" Mr. Haddock said. " But aren't you going to teach us that anyway" Siva asked. " That's what you think" Haddock replied " So pick your partner and I'll see what you come up with next week". " So Willow wanna be partners, our dragons seem to be flying and playing together" Kayleb pointed at their dragons flying together. " Yeah sure meat me in front of my house tomorrow" this time it was Kayleb that kissed on the cheek good bye. They both usually did that to flirt they knew it didn't mean anything, still she blushed and laughed. Kayleb was on his on his way to Willow's house to practice their dragpn training. " So do you have any idea on what to do Willow" he asked. "Nope, all of my ideas include flying" " But our dragons aren't strong enough to carry us" " Wait can't both our dragons carry one of us, they must be strong enough" " There's only one way to find out".


	7. Chapter 7

"Aaahhhhh, Kayleeeeeeb!" Willow screamed." Keep calm, steady sockound and I'll steady penny" he said reassuringly. " Sockound calm down!" "Come on penn stay steady". Penny and sockound were holding Willow's arms with their feet. Kayleb and Willow thought that they would win for sure because of this 'trick' they came up with, their competitors couldn't come up with a better idea. 6 days later "Welcome back students I hope you guys came prepared. This contest has the purpose of simply entertaining me, so let's see what you guys and your half grown dragons can do". The competition began and first was Marcel and Sivo. It was obvious that they weren't prepared, ember-burn was bumping into bosto and all they were doing was turning around in circles and Marcel was slapping Sivo for looking at him for looking at him funny it was just a disaster. Next was Siva and Zena. Zena's scauldrone coral was already as tall as her and Siva's zippleback diddo was as tall as penny. Theirs wasn't that bad, Siva was balancing on dido's heads and Zena was doing a hand stand on coral's head, Zena jumped and qlanded safely on the ground. Then Siva jumped and landed on Zena's shoulders the exact same thing happened with their dragons too. Now it was Willow and Kayleb's turn. Willow jumped on Kayleb's shoulders and then sockound and penny picked her up she was flying up gracefully until... " Wait! Stop! Mr. Haddock outcast ships, they're heading for Berk!" Willow shouted. " Students stay here!" Chief Haddock said. Haddock whistled and a huge monstrous nightmare appeared. He jumped and rode it to the center of Berk. " What's going on" Zena said.

Chief Hiccup landed next to the town hall " Good boy " he said. The dragon flew away, and Chief Hiccup walked into the hall. He found half of the village panicking and asking questions. " Chief Haddock why are there outcast ships heading for us" one man said " What are we going to do" " Are even safe". Chief Hiccup ordered " Calm down every one. We have this under control, sort of. Sabetooth I need you to go to the dragon barn and tell the dragons to come here. Bucket jr. I need you to go to the dragon academy and tell them to go home and stay there until further notice. As for the rest of you I need all the help I can get but the thing that bothers me is why ate they just sitting there". " Kayleb did I do ok up there, or did I like mess up?" Willow asked Kayleb " Oh no you were great until you saw the outcast ships though" " Yeah talk about timing" " Kids kids Mr. Haddock requests that you return to your homes, class dismiss " Bucket jr. Said. " That's unusual" Willow said "Yeah but what do you expect if there are enemy ships coming down on us". " I expect him to let us fight, you can't contain all this!" Marcel just couldn't help butting in in our conversations. " And what exactly is this " Zena teased. " You better watch yourself Zena, this is Marcel your talking to I can beat you up!". " Ooooohhhhh scary-ha!" Zena teased again. " Come on Kayleb lets go" Willow suggested. " Come on penny" " Let's go sockound" and they were of. Sockound was very gentle, aside from the whole ' when I roar your face will fall of your bones thing' he was quite sweet. And even though his front and hind legs were small they were pretty strong and Willow couldn't wait to ride him. "So you wanna take the long road or the short cut" Kayleb asked. " I think I want the long road, it'll give us time to chat". " So what's up" he asked. " Eeemmm Kayleb your my best friend and all but-ahh. What was that for" Willow said. " Look, outcasts a whole ship of them".


	8. Chapter 8

" We have to go warn Haddock " Willow stated. " No we have to stay here and find out whats going on, then we tell Haddock" he ordered. " I don't get it Steve, why did Alvin want us to put all those fake ships over there" one outcast said. " You idiot don't you get it Alvin wants us to put those ships there so we could attack from the other side how many times should I tell you its the the element of surprise" shouted 'Steve'." Ok now we go " Kayleb said." Where do you think your going" one outcast said. " Penny *whistles*" Kayleb calls and suddenly a deadly nadder comes and kicks the outcast away. " Good girl. Willow call sockound and let the dragons fly you to the town hall" " But what about you they can carry both of us!" " No they can't they are only at the short wing stage, go NOW!". Willow whistles and sockound flew by. " Don't worry I'll be right behind you. Go on penny I'll be fine" penny goes to hug sockound gives a small cry " Guys I'll be fine" he says reassuringly. And they lift her of. As Willow was flying she saw the town " It's there guys" she said to the dragons. As soon as they landed penny quickly flew away to search for her future rider, but sockound followed Willow inside. when they entered it was filled with people and they just kept talking. " Excuse me…excuse me ... EXCUSE MEE!" Willow tried to get their attention but everything seemed to fail. " Sockound you try" she said while covering her ears. Sockound roared as 'medium' as he could. Everyone's eyes were glaring at Willow. " Thank you sockound. Now where's Chief Haddock" she said. " I'm right here Willow, what's wrong?" he asked. " Mr. Haddock all those ships you see there, they're a fake the real ships are coming on the other side of Berk" . " How do you know" Haddock asked. " Kayleb and I were taking the long way to our house and overheard some outcasts talking about their plan and to take you by surprise. And you have to go now because Kayleb is still over there". Suddenly you se hundreds Vikings and a swarm of dragons rushing to the other side of the island, both to find Kayleb and to attack the outcasts.

Kayleb was running from three outcasts that had caught him sneaking around. Those outcasts were out of shape so it was easy to outrun them but when he was certain about it he began to climb a tree and hide in the branches and leaves. Unfortunately for him penny had spotted him. She flew to him and started licking him, she wasn't well hidden, so the outcasts threw a net and pinned her to the ground she rated and growled but it hadn't intimidated the outcasts, too bad for them. She breathed fire and shot poisonous spikes, Kayleb came rushing down trying to defend his dragon. The three outcasts were unconscious put more began to come he removed the net from on top of penny and climbed up the tree. " Penny go find sockound and help me get out of here" he said. She flew as fast as she could to reach sockound and roared in a hope of him hearing her. " Hey wait that's penny's roar" Willow said " Sockound go".He began to fly until he saw penny. And started to follow her. Kayleb was on his last branch and it was about to break, and to make it worse the out casts had found him and started to chop down the tree. He saw a swarm of dragons raging against the 50 outcast ships and hundreds of Vikings racing towards the outcasts on land. He had also found sockound and penny flying towards him, they picked him up and flew to Willow near by. Dragons were breathing fire in the ships and the Vikings were winning. There were hammers and maces and axes and swords. The Vikings were winning due to the rampage. They were pushing every last outcast of land sending them on a retreat they were swimming to their emergency rowing boats a sailed to outcast island. The dragons stopped realizing that the outcasts were giving up. Hiccup on the monstrous nightmare flew back to the town hall after an amazing victory.

"Kayleb are you alright " Willow asked. " Yeah I'm fine, thanks for sending sockound" he replied while patting him." No problem, I was just returning the favor". They both spotted a Gina monstrous nightmare landing beside them. " Kayleb Willow I can't thank you enough for what you did for Berk" he told us while shaking their hands " You guys are now my favorite students". " Mr. Haddock Mr. Haddock ..." the village surrounded him. Kayleb and Willow just left Chief Haddock alone and went to a quieter place." Well my parents are probably worried I better go" Kayleb said " Um Kayleb there's something I want to tell you" Willow said " Yeah?" " Never mind it can wait". Kayleb was about to reach for a kiss on the cheek but it was right when Willow turned her head to look at sockound, and when their lips touched a shade of red rushed over both their faces. " I guess I don't have to tell you anymore- he" Willow giggled again and walked away turned for a while to still see Kayleb stand there and smile. " Come on sockound" she said. " Let's go penn" he was so happy that, that happened. Sockound and penny laughed at their riders.


	9. Chapter 9

2 years later

" Come one diddo" now 15year old Siva said as she was walking to her cousin's house." Ew what are you doing here" now 15year old Sivo asked. " Here to pick you up dimwit we can't miss our first day of dragon flying" All of the rider's dragons are now full grown and and more than strong enough to carry a rider. Kayleb, now 15, at home was still asleep but his full grown deadly nadder was wide awake and more than ready to leave, but she didn't want to wake him. She walked outside and knocked on Willows, 15years old, door. " Penny, where's Kayleb" Willow asked. Penny gave a toss of her head pointing to Kayleb's house. When she walked to his room she realized what penny wanted him to do " Come on Kayleb wake up, come on wake up" nothing worked then there was plan B. He was now riding, still asleep, penny's back. " Wow he is a really heavy sleeper" said Willow. " Where is Willow and Kayleb they were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago" Zena stated. " If those boneheads are any late-" Marcel was cut of by Willow " We're here, sorry we're late we had some... complications" she said pointing at penny." Sockound if you'd please" she asked and then covered her ears. Sockound roared a little roar but compared to humans it is as loud as a scream. " Oh my Thor, where am I" he questioned while still on the floor. " The academy, your welcome" Willow answered. " So when do we start" asked Siva. " Right now, first thing's first get your saddles. Next-

Next well obviously you have to get on your dragon and I will ride with each one of you until you get the hang of it. Sounds fair" Haddock asked " Yes sir" they all said in unison aside from Marcel. " Ok Marcel since your the silent one let's start with you" Haddock suggested. " Fine whatever" he replied. They hoped on bosto but nothing happened. " Fly you lazy bag of bones!" Marcel Shouted, and bosto began to tear up." Marcel why don't you try being a little nicer to bosto" said Mr. Haddock. " Fine. Bosto may you please fly up" Marcel said sarcastically " buddy!" also sarcasticly. At the word of 'buddy' bosto flew up into the air like an over sized bee. Marcel was shouting with joy but wasn't really concentrated on steering his dragon. " Ok Marcel could slow down a bit I'm 56 years old... Thank you". Marcel had never experienced something so amazing. He couldn't believe the joy he was having " Great job buddy" he said to his dragon. That was the first time he had ever said that to bosto apart from when bosto was at the tiny tooth stage. " Amazing work Marcel. Now take me down" Haddock said. " I wanna try" Zena said. Coral was too big she was two times the size of a nadder, just go on her they needed bosto to fly to themselves up there. Scauldrones were the opposite of gronkles, their wings were larger, their necks were taller and it was just large." Ok girl let's go, coral coral are you alrigh-aaaahhhhhh". Suddenly coral flew up into the air at an incredible speed. Then out of no where she starts diving down towards the sea then *SPLASH*. When they flew again coral was more gentle and smooth. " Hm she was just dehydrated weren't you girl *coral gives a small cry* that's right baby that's right". Everything after that was just a regular flight. " Thank you Zena that was certainly an unique flight, who's next" Haddock suggested Siva. Siva's flight was a bit confusing with the two heads and all but she eventually got the hang of it. Sivo's flying lesson burns because of the constant 'light myself on fire' thing but stopped and now completely ridable. And it was finally Willow's turn.


	10. Chapter 10

" Don't worry Willow I've dealt with one of these before if something goes wrong I'll know what to do" Haddock told her. " Ok sockound let's take it nice and slow" she said while scratching his ear. He flew up slowly above the arena, and slowly began to pick up speed." This isn't as bad as I thought it would be" Willow was having a fantastic time." Ok Willow try going a little faster " Mr. Haddock said. " Fine you asked for it" Willow replied. Suddenly sockound began to twist and flip and turn and do multiple tricks. Hiccup was about to throw up. " Ok you can slow down" he said but she was already far away from the arena. They were on the beach. Willow spotted trader Johan's son, Jokan, on his boat. She also noticed large bearded men pointing axes and maces at him. " Outcasts why does this happen during my time" she asks. " Keep flying, head in the direction of outcast island" Haddock ordered. Willow was confused until she saw it. There was gray foggy smoke every where but if you had gotten close enough you could see smothering smoke breaths . Every 5 smoke breaths would be tied to an out cast ship and there were about 50 of them. " How are we going to fight them if we can't see them" Willow asked. " I don't know but take me to the town hall quickly " Chief Hiccup ordered. When they landed Haddock told Willow to " Go to the academy and stay there at least until the fog has lifted" " Where is Mr. Haddock I wanna go home already" nagged Siva. " Yeah and where are Willow and sockound" Kayleb said worryingly." I'm right here" she said landing." Oh thank Odin your alright" Kayleb said. he ran to give her a hug. " I'm fine" she said in return " Uh guys Mr. Haddock said to stay here until the fog has lifted". " Why should we" Sivo asked. " Because there are outcasts heading for us with smothering smoke breaths tied to their ships, and when their released we won't be able to see a thing". After a while Willow noticed that Kayleb isolating himself from the group. " Hey what's up" Willow asked him. " It's nothing, just that I never got to learn how to ride penny". " Oh that's right I'm sorry for that" " It's nothing but It would b-" Kayleb was cut off by the sight of the fog thickening. " What's going on" Zena said. No one could see anything.

" Smoke breaths" Kayleb shouted. They were everywhere. It wouldn't make a difference wether you open your eyes or not. It was pitch black, but our dragons knew what to. They flapped their wings to make the fog go away. It didn't work completely but enough to see the smoke breaths biting and stealing the metal bars and chains. Kayleb also noticed a tiny tooth smoke breath with a small metal bar jabbed in his left wing. It was hiding under one of the shields. He ran towards it and saw the look of fear in his eyes, he slowly approached it and cradled him in his arms. The smoke breath passed out in his arms. Their dragons began to surround their riders trying to protect them. When the fog lifted the smoke breaths were gone, except for the one passed out, and the roof of the academy was gone. " We have to go warn Haddock about the smoke breaths" Zena said. They jumped on their dragons, Kayleb jumped behind Willow and went up, only to find Berk in pieces. " What happened here" Siva asked. " The outcasts" Willow answered " Guys check in the hideouts" she ordered. There were 4 hideouts one under the town hall, under the dragon barn, under the academy, and under the hospital hut. Everyone was there except the Chief Haddock. " They took Mr. Haddock to outcast island to teach them on how to train dragons" Bucket jr. said.

" We have to go to outcast island" Kayleb said. " What are you crazy, we wouldn't last 2 minutes out there" Marcel argued. " But we have to rescue Mr. Haddock" Willow told him. " You still don't know how to fly your dragon" Marcel argued again. " Then I'll learn, so man up Marcel and let's get going" Kayleb replied. " You little-" Marcel was cut off when Kayleb said " Shut up Marcel". " When did he get so tough" Siva asked. " I know right" Willow said. Kayleb went home to get a bag to put the smoke breath in. The metal had been removed and he had been stitched up. Kayleb was nervous, it was the first time that he would try and ride penny. " Don't be nervous, I'll be right under you if you fall I'll catch you" Willow said. He jumped on penny and said " Ok girl let's take it nice and easy". She started to flap her wings and soon began to fly. He was closing his eyes tight, when he realized that he wasn't falling he was in relaxation." Good job penny" Kayleb shouted and she gave a kind growl in return. He scratched her head. Kayleb took out the smoke breath and awoke it " Hey boy where's your home" he asked it. It pointed north west from their position. They flew as fast as they could and through a small fog found themselves in outcast island territory. The smoke breath hid back in the bag in the sight of the island. In the blink of an eye a flaming arrow shot right at Zena. " What was that" she said. And another, and another, and 3 more.


	11. Chapter 11

Before you know it catapults are shooting too. There were so many we just couldn't dodge them all. The smoke breath took all his courage and breathed so much smoke it was large enough to cover a whole forest. They couldn't be seen anymore and hid under a giant boulders that could shield there dragons too. " What do we do now " Sivo asked. " How about your smoke breath to shield us again" Siva suggested. " No he's unconscious I don't think he can do it again" Kayleb said. " So what do we do" Sivo asked again. Kayleb smiled and said " Guys I've got an idea". Diddo flew up and breathed the gas all around the outcasts. He next shot a small lightning bolt at it and lit the ring surrounding the outcasts. Next penny shot poisoned spikes, it lit on fire when it touched the ring of fire only hitting a few of the outcasts. Then sockound flew right on top of them and screamed as loud as he could even the outcasts on the other side of the island thought it was thunder. " Come on guys it won't be long before someone gets suspicious " Kayleb said. Coral sprayed water on the fire to cover their tracks. " Where do we go now" Siva asked. " Ok everyone pair up and search the island but try to stay hidden" Kayleb said. Siva flew with Sivo and didn't find anything they curled the place they had to search completely empty but they realized there were many wholes in the ground. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking" she said. He nodded and they flew into the whole big enough to fit their dragons.

Zena and Marcel the left side of the island. They found small unappealing huts far blacksmiths and traders. They were trying to stay out of sight but the higher they went the more they couldn't see. They only flew a little bit down but then they heard an outcast say " Dragon riders" he said. Suddenly spears a arrows aimed for the dragons they were tired of dodging and hiding they were ready to fight. They didn't care about the arrows and spears that were aiming towards them they want strait for the source. Boiling water and molten lava We're shot from the sky at the outcasts and their wepeons. They weren't dead just mildly injured. Kayleb and Willow on the other hand were searching the mountain for any secret passages or cages. The smoke breath was leading them straight to a large cage filled with about two hundred sokebreaths. " What's going on" Willow said. " Their trying to take over Berk" Kayleb replied. Reached out for the lock on the cage. When it opened the sokebreaths surrounded Kayleb and Willow. They were about to attack until the little smoke breath came out. He was grumbling and sayingn weird sounds, and it worked the smokebreaths were backing up. They flew away in a glance. The little smoke breath gave a cry and left to its mother who helped him fly away. " Ok where are the other riders" he asked. Siva and Sivo were exploring the cave accompanied by their dragons. They found it odd that it was lit with torches. " is this a really long cave or an underground passage way" Siva asked and Sivo shrugged. " This place is so confusing" one outcast said to the other. Siva and Sivo panicked, they had no where to go no where to hide.

Sivo and Siva were completely blank on ideas. Their dragons suddenly carried them of in the other direction. " Stop" Siva said. She pointed at the dark cages filled with dragon. They found an empty one and their dragons jumped in, they hid their riders under their wings and acted asleep. " So and I said... " the outcast didn't notice them. The cousin's heart rates finally went back to normal. They began search again through the tunnel. Willow was flying ahead to find the others while Kayleb was staying low to see if there are any outcasts. " No sign of them" Willow said " what about you". " No outcasts or the riders" Kayleb replied. " Do you think that they've been spotted" she asked. " I don't know but we should keep trying" he said. " Tell us how to train the dragons " the outcast ordered. " Nope" Haddock said. " Tell us or I'll kill you!" he shouted. " Kill me and you'll never find out" Haddock teased. " I swear on Alvin's grave that I'll get it out of you if it's the last thing I do" the outcast said. " Ok, good luck with that" he replied. " So how are we gonna get him out of that cage" Siva asked. " We first need to find the others" Sivo answered. They jumped on their dragons and made a run ford he it to the exit. When they saw the whole in which they entered from and and diddo's left head blew the gas out to hide in until they are high enough to be unseen. Marcel and Zena were walking while their dragons were flying up ahead. They saw the gas that diddo usually breaths and figured that Sivo and Siva were here. " Should we go in cuz it looks like-" Zena was cut of because Marcel pulled her down. " What's your probl-" Marcel covered Zena's mouth and he pointed to 2 large outcast walking by. After a few minutes they escaped their sight. Zena thought they were gone, she stood up and said " I I ever thought I'd say this but thanks Marcel". " There they are" the outcast said. They had their weapons and suddenly Marcel jumped right in front of Zena. " What " she said and then noticed that Marcel was hugging her tight she looked down his back and noticed that he took an arrow for her. " No no no, Marcel wake up, wake up". The outcasts began to close in on her.


	12. Chapter 12

Kayleb and Willow circled the island Many times and hadn't spotted anyone of the other riders, until they heard someone say " Coral help" then a scauldrone dived right before their eyes heading straight for Zena. And then found bosto racing after her. Willow and Kayleb went after them as well to see what was going on and soon the cousins came as well. They found bosto and coral attacking the outcasts who were after Zena and Marcel. Their dragons joins in on the battle against the outcasts but they overwhelmed them. There were to many of the outcasts the dragon riders could barley hold up. All of the sudden a huge cloud of fog came down on them. It surrounded the outcast blinding them. The riders didn't know what was going on until they saw a familiar face, it was the baby smokebreath. The fog gave the riders a chance to fly away to a safer spot. When the outcasts finally began to see the riders where gone. " Find them and see what happened to the smoke breaths" the leader said. The gang landed on a high mountain where no one could see them. " What happen to Marcel" Siva asked. They were all surrounding him. " I was about to get shot with an arrow until he jumped in front of me and took it" she said while crying. " It's ok it wasn't your fault" Willow said. " He is still breathing but we need to get him to the hospital" Siva whispered To Kayleb. " I know but how there are outcasts all around the island" he said. " Yeah but if they just see bosto it would only be an ordinary dragon flying around" Sivo told them. Bosto was lying down next to Marcel looking sad and giving out small cries. " That would be the best thing for all of us we would stay hidden" Siva agreed. Bosto was ready to leave and Marcel had gained a bit of his strength. Sivo tied him lightly on to bosto and patted him on the back. Zena walked by with dry tears. " Good luck" she told him, and bosto flew away.

" We need to go I saw outcast heading this way" Sivo whispered to Willow, she nodded and went to Zena " It's time to leave" Willow said to her. Zena nodded and went to coral. Coral pushed her head on to Zena's arm trying to comfort her, a small smile came but nothing else. They had heard what Sivo and Siva saw and planned to take them by surprise, but they also knew they needed a back up plan. Kayleb took 5 long sticks and gave them to each one of the riders. " What are we supposed to do with this" Siva asked. " Penny spine shot" Kayleb shouted, and then penny shot poisonous spikes at a near by tree. Kayleb pulled them out and tied it to the stick " This is plan B" he said. " Wake up you useless fish" the outcast shouted at Hiccup. " What do you want now" Haddock wined. " Have you changed your mind yet" the outcast said. " Nope" Haddock replied. " Ok then no water for you, how about now" the outcast tried again. " No" Haddock repeated. " Minus the- uuhhh" the outcast fell to the ground with a nadder spike in his back. " Boss" an outcast said. " Don't move or I will stab you and you will die in minutes" Siva threatened. The riders all ran in with their dragons and spears. Willow rushed to untie the ropes that were restraining her professor. " What are you doing here, do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here". " Yeah we do, and now we're leaving" Zena told him. They hoped on their dragons with Haddock behind Kayleb. And flew up and out of the cave. They didn't care about stealth this time they were done with the outcasts and just wanted to go home. " Wait" Haddock said " we need to free the dragons". They hesitated for a second now wishing they did cover their tracks but then took the risk and flew to the cages and blasted open the locks. They lead the dragons away from the cages. The outcast were startled, they launched catapults and arrows and spears but the dragons were to fast. The nadders decided to return the favor and shoot poisonous spikes at the outcasts. " Wait I've never thought you how to ride" Haddock told Kayleb. " Well no one taught you how to ride either" Kayleb said with a smirk and penny gave a small laugh too.


	13. Chapter 13

1 day later

They were on their way do the doctor taking care of Marcel. Zena was the first in line, she still felt like it was her fault. The doctor came out with a non-reassuring look in his face. She ran inside the hut and no one was in there. " Bo" Marcel whispered in her ear. Zena turned around, and saw that they were face to face she noticed that he had a bandage rapped around his bottom left back. Both of them blushed until Zena kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. " Thanks for saving me" she told him in his ear. The others walked in and patted him on the back. " Good to see you up, bud" Kayleb said. Willow and Siva hugged him and Sivo gave him a man hug. They were all happy their friend was ok. They walked out with the vikings cheering and shouting their names and clapping. They walked on to a big wooden platform with their dragons and Chief Hiccup on it. " I'd like to present you to the bravest and most daring dragon riders yet. They saved my life and not to mention Berk. And for that reason I'd like to give you six medals for our gratitude" Haddock announced. The crowd was cheering as the riders received the iron medals from the Chief. They walked of stage feeling pretty proud of themselves and gave them the conference to do stuff they would haver do. " Um Zena there is something I want to tell you" Marcel told her " you see I-" he was suddenly kissed by her on the lips. " Me to" she said and walked away giggling. " Hey wait up" Marcel shouted. " Hey Willow" Kayleb said. " Yeah" she answered. He walked I front of her and kissed her. " I love you" he said. " I love you too" she replied. Their dragons walked over too them pushing their heads on their riders backs. " Race you to my house" Willow said. " You're on" he replied. They were about to hop on their dragons until they saw something towards them. It was the baby smoke breath. It flew to Kayleb and landed in his arms. It licked his face and wagged his tail. " Looks like we have a knew friend, what are you gonna name him" she asked him. " What about gray" he said " how do like it penny". Penny nodded and Kayleb went over to hug her. " I love you penny" he said. Penny gave a cry and bowed her head. " Is that race still on" he asked Willow. She smiled and jumped on sockound and they flew to their houses with gray napping in Kaylebs bag. " Wooo hoooo" they both screamed. Their dragons roared and flew as fast as they could.


End file.
